


Ghost Rider of Hosu City

by DragonRider14



Category: Ghost Rider - Fandom, Marvel, My Hero Academia
Genre: Ghost Rider - Freeform, ghost rider AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: The devil make an offer that Iida Tenya simply can’t refuse.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Iida awoke from his slumber with a start, breathing ragged as one of his hands reached up to touch his face.

He knew his dreams had been getting more and more intense since he met that man in the alleyway. The same backstreet the Hero Killer Stain has nearly murder his brother.

The man was dressed in all black, he claimed he was the devil himself. At first Iida scoffed at the notion. Yes, in a world such as his he expected some crazed villain to claim as such.

But when the man described details of Iida’s life that only the speedster knew, his heart began to quicken with realization.

The deal the man offered sparked the flames within the younger, something within him stirred. Something primal. 

He accepted the offer.

/////

Iida felt himself wake up once more, this time in a bed he did not belong in. That was when he began to feel the sizzling heat from his hands die down to mere embers and his flesh and sinew grew back. His armor was neatly tucked in an old wooden crate. 

He realized he was in an old church just outside of Hosu, as he observed the stain glass windows and white washed walls.

Where the hell was he? 

“ The devil can’t step foot on hallowed ground.” An man older than Iida spoke from outside, working on his bike as he had his leather jacket resting on a gravestone. The bike was purple and flames decal as Iida took more notice of his surroundings. 

The cemetery was so old it was no longer in use, but many legends surrounded it. 

“ Who are you?” Iida was taking any chances. 

The man gave a small laugh as he noted the air the kid gave off. “ Ah he told me about you. Sorry to hear about your brother. I’m Johnny Blaze.” 

“ Iida Tenya,” the Bluenette introduces himself politely, as he noted in a nearby field a horse black as midnight grazing peaceful.

“ So,” the man known as Johnny Blaze began drawing Iida’s focus back. “ How does it feel to be the newest Ghost Rider?”


	2. Chapter 2

Iida’s eyebrows twitched as he took in what Johnny explained to be the new rider. Of all the things...

“ This is some prank Bakugo and Kirishima pulled on me. I know it.” The bluenette sat down. The poor young man was clearly shaken as he took a deep breath to clear his mind. 

“ Just accept it and it will make it easier.” Blaze dusted off his jeans as he locked up his bike in a shed next to the small chapel. “ You’ll get control of it with practice, the rider might try to challenge you and come out on its own, which it will do when in the presence of evil or wicked people. Just prepare your for the destruction and wraith that are going to follow. But you’ll have some powerful enemies like the legions of Hell but also powerful allies.” 

“ You didn’t make the deal out of greed, yes, vengeance is a powerful emotion, but is what your brother wants. Or even asked if you to do. I’ve been in that position and trust me, that pain is going to stay with you for a long time.” Johnny gave the kid a meaningful look. 

“ I-I understand. Even in our age... it’s a lot to take—-argh!” Iida gripped his head as he felt parts of his skull sear with heat and fire. Johnny backed up, watching carefully as he could only observe the kid writhed, fighting against the spirit that wanted to reign pain upon who wronged its bearer. 

“ Iida, it’s testing your will and control. You got to show it your the Alpha. That it while completes it mission must respect your authority. You can control the fire element that is found within humans.” Blaze was ready to step in but only if he had too.

The speedster snarled as half his face became flames and brimstone as the other was still flesh and sinew. 

“ I—Iida Tenya of the esteemed Iida family command the spirit of vengeance!” The teen leaned against a granite obelisk, his skeletal hand possesing strength to crumble the stone. 

He could feel the spirit in his soul roar against his commands as he imposed his will upon the Ghost Rider within him.

This thing wanted a fight?

Then Iida was more than willing to fight back.


	3. Chapter 3

Iida was lying on the bed after wrangling control of the spirit of vengeance within him. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he frustration, he could feel the spirit was not happy at being wrangled back in control.

“ Are they always this difficult.” Iida groaned as he sat up, watching Johnny groom the horse that was tied to a post, humming an old western tune. “ In the beginning they are yes. But you have friends that will help you out.”

Iida then sat up straight, one important fact running through his mind. “ The school! Oh my god oh my god—-“

“ Kid relax!” Johnny tried to sooth the bluenette as he watched the kid work himself nearly into a panic attack. He would of laughed at the kids comical expression of shock, glasses slightly askew.

“ I contacted your school while you were out. The principal knows who I am understood the importance of what’s going on.” Johnny finished up tacking the horse as the black steed snorted a little, ash flying off his mane and tail as he gave a great shake. 

Johnny could see the sun was starting to set and he whispered something to the horse. “ Well, we’re gonna head back towards Hosu before dusk. Get your armor back on. You know how to ride right?” 

“ Took a riding class last summer while at my parents country house. Why?” Iida arched an eyebrow in confusion.

“ Let’s just day this gonna be one hell of a ride.” 

///

The sky was set ablaze with the fading sun as Johnny kept a pace with Iida, the young man doing surprisingly well on his new mount. 

Iida’s once snowy white armor was black as obsidian, smoke and fire erupting from his engines and the pipes that wrapped around his midsection. 

His steed now was a more skeletal build, his mane and tail awash with smoke and hellfire, his hooves made of steel. 

Snorting fire the nightmare surged ahead, his eye sockets void of flesh but full of fire. 

Johnny glanced briefly at his new charge, his own skull and ride aflame as they rode towards Hosu city. 

Tonight, the city of Hosu was going to learn the name of a new player in town. 

The Ghost Rider of Hosu city.


End file.
